Strange Interlude
by RazzDazz
Summary: He was acting like a person without vindication. Had his sly intelligence taken a sharp detour and went over a ravine? He was in a shambles. It wasn’t him at all. He’d better get a grip of himself. KYOYA X HARUHI


**A/N: Dear Readers, so sorry to take off my longer version of Kyoya x Haruhi fanfic titled, 'A Miracle Called Love.' I honestly didn't have any ideas for that piece of fanfic. I find that I like one-shots with subjective endings better. So, as compensation here's a Kyoya x Haruhi pairing fantic – post Ouran, different scenario and slightly OOC. Hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. As always, to reviewers thank you for reviewing.**

Ring! Ring! Ring! RING! RING!

Oh, God! It couldn't be morning already. I just slept. I was mentally tired and emotionally drained from my work. I've been sleeping less than five hours for the past two weeks because I was one of the project leaders involved in a mega billion huge architectural project. I groped the top of the night table for my alarm clock. It was silent. Ehh? W-what? I groaned in protest of this interruption to my sleep. I opened an eyelid while my hand groped for my mobile. It wasn't it either.

The door. It was the doorbell that had rung. I groaned with a tired, "I'm coming." I rubbed my eyes, glancing at the alarm clock. It was 3am. Damn! It was morning. Early morning. I groaned louder. The doorbell kept ringing. I frowned at the door, while swinging out of bed. I'd slept for a mere one hour and a half. Who could it be? Did the person know what time it was? Did that person know how irritating the ringing was? How rude!

My voice was louder this time as I walked toward the door, "Quit pressing the button."

Nevertheless, before I opened the door of my hotel room I peered into the peephole. I blinked, Kyoya, what was he doing in front of my door? I opened the door and glared at the person standing outside my doorway. He looked exhausted. He reeked of alcohol. He looked angry. The atmosphere changed from one of clear tranquility to a choking black. His hands grabbed my shoulders pushing me backward with his heavy weight. I couldn't verbally respond, because of shock.

"Help me," he said, with imploring glazing eyes.

For him to utter the word help was a rare thing. He wasn't the type who would ask for help or needed help even give help. He was self-reliant. So for him to ask for help meant he had lost control of the situation. How could it be? He always had things under control. I held on to him, supporting him, "What happened?" I brought him to my bed. Inwardly I chagrined. He plopped onto it. I sat on the chair at the dressing table. I picked up the tin dustbin. Anything could happen looking at the state he was in.

"Renge, left me." He looked angry. But, averted his gaze from mine.

He wasn't angry at me, but at Renge. But why did he have to tell me that? He should be able to have seen that long before it happened. Though, I could understand a bit of what he felt, putting myself in his shoes. They were to be married in a weeks' time. She had acted up on him again. This wasn't the first and I doubted it wasn't going to be the last. Still, this was their familial affair.

He had to marry the spoilt daughter of his father's closest business partner. For the sake of their families he'd to put up with her nonsense. So what? Let her leave. It wasn't as if she made things any easier for everyone. It wasn't my concern about where their relationship was going. However, looking at how upset he was, I sighed. I wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon. I'd say as far as I'm concerned, I'd confront both families and break the 'alliance.' There was no need for him to drown his anger in alcohol.

There were better things for him to do than waste his time on a spoilt girl. Had his balls shrunk? I fumed silently. He was acting like a person without vindication. Had his sly intelligence taken a sharp detour and went over a ravine? He was in a shambles. It wasn't him at all. He'd better get a grip of himself. My main concern now was tomorrow's presentation. Was he up for it? He'd better be. He was after all the CEO.

Even though, I'd prepared everything from the ground up and was the next best person to do the presentation, but I was extremely tired. I thought of just sitting through the presentation while he did the rest. If he couldn't do it than it was up to my best friend since middle school, Tetsuya, who was the Senior Project Architect for the same firm we worked for. Tetsuya could easily fill in both our shoes in about eight hours from now.

I gave him the dustbin, "If you wanna throw up."

He stared at the tin dustbin then at me. "What did you say?"

I repeated again. He shook his head, "Before this."

I frowned, what was he blabbering about? Renge had messed him up bad so much so he was in this deplorable state of absentmindedness. "What was it that I said?" I glanced at him while making a pot of coffee for the both of us. Pouring the freshly brewed coffee into two cups, handing one to him, which he accepted after putting down the dustbin.

"Something about approaching both our families to break the engagement cleanly." He said while blowing gently the surface of the dark liquid.

My eyes widened in surprise. What? It was my thought. It couldn't be? I couldn't have said that thought out loud. Did I? I felt mortified.

He looked at me with bemused, half closed eyes, "You think out aloud. Shrunken balls…hmmm…"

Now, I felt like dying. I felt my cheeks grew hot. I set my cup on the table. I gulped but was resolute as I faced him directly. "Senpai, it's just my thought if I were a man. I'd put a stop to this nonsense. That's all I'm saying to this matter."

He closed his eyes for a moment and smiled sardonically, "You were perfect as one."

I just stared at him. It wasn't a compliment. It sounded like one. It was his style to make a mockery of things from our Ouran past, especially the cross-dressing bit. I wiggled my nose as if to shoo away that thought. Then putting a forefinger up, "My concern now is the presentation. Are you up for it?"

"Why? Aren't you?" He queried, while sipping the dark hot liquid.

"No." I replied honestly, "I'm extremely tired."

He rose up from the bed to make a move toward the door. But, he faltered. I quickly left my seat to grab the cup from his hand while catching his arm to steady him. We both landed on my bed. The cup flew out of my hand and cracked upon impacting the floor. The remaining contents splashed on the floor and sprayed a bit on the sidewall. I was pinned under his weight. My hand on his arm while the other hand was on his back. He shook his head. His hand was supporting his weight.

I froze on the spot. I felt his lower region pressing unto mine. Though, I doubted he noticed. He was still blinking hard and shaking his head to clear away the blurriness. His face was inches from mine. His breath was warm but smelled of a mixture of coffee and a trace of alcohol.

"Sorry," He breathed on my face, and tried to move away.

But, my hand on his back pressed him to stay put, "Stay." Realising he was in no state to wander back to his room alone.

He looked surprised but said nothing. Maybe he realised it too. So, we were in a position where neither was in a comfortable state. But, due to circumstances each had to endure it in our own way. He took it rather well for he slept on top of me like I was a soft pillow. But, before drifting of to dreamland, I thought I heard him say softly, "You're right."

"What was that?" I asked trying to hear what he said. Alas, he was fast asleep. Of course, if the thing that you slept on was a woman's bosom. I blushed remembering the time when we were back at that beach house, an estate belonging to the Ootori clan. They were in a slightly similar position yet different circumstance.

My deepest concern now was the presentation. I'd no choice but to get Tetsuya's help on this one. I wouldn't be able to do it. Neither could this man sleeping on me. It would be disastrous for the project and everyone involved and those not in it like the hotel staff if he awoke in the morning by force or even subtly. Goodness! My body would be aching when I woke up. My hand that was on his back couldn't reach my mobile on the night table, while the other was now in his grasp.

I couldn't go to sleep. Not in this position. I was relieved that before I slept I'd already emailed the file for the presentation to Tetsuya. The nagging question was how am I to text Tetsuya? I tried wriggling out of his weight. The more I did, the more firmly he held on to my body. He was making me into his bolster! What have I done? It was a mistake. I should have let him move to one side of the bed instead of stopping him. I really didn't think of the consequences.

Now, I was finding it difficult to make that important e-connection to Tetsuya. I raked my mind for ways to reach my mobile. Wriggling was a failure. Pushing him off of me was futile. He was heavier than I was. Blowing his ear made me blush. It was an intimate gesture. Kicking him was out of the question. That was pure nastiness. Besides I was the one who initiated this sleepover. Tickling his neck made me glance heavenward, thinking him as a big cat. Would he purr? Yaahh! What was I thinking?

A sudden stir made me glance at him. He stared at me, disconcerted. Then, as the clouds of sleepiness ebbed away, he rolled over, and gazed at the ceiling, "I'm breaking off the engagement with Renge." He sat up on the bed, "Don't bother Tetsuya," He stood, "Take your rest. I'll be doing the presentation." He walked toward the door, and turned sideways, "Thank you, Haruhi," then walked out of my room, closing the door behind him.

I blinked hard in amazement. I reached for my mobile on the night table. It showed 6.30am on the small LCD. He didn't become a basilisk and turned me into stone or some horrendous monster! He had left me wondering again about the past and present similar position with different circumstances. The result was the same. He had left my heart beating wildly. Odd how it always ended awkwardly for me, but not for him just like that time in his room at his family's beach house .


End file.
